


Любовь

by fish4l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: Иногда любовь меняет все
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Частично использована внутрикомандная заявка: "Гарриджинни, флафф/романс. гарри губами пересчитывает веснушки на плечах любимой и думает о планах на будущее".

Джинни любит просыпаться поздним субботним утром. Гарри давно не спит, наблюдает за ней, он — ранняя пташка. Джинни нежится под его взглядом, маняще потягивается и лениво отворачивается, но когда Гарри начинает медленно и томно целовать ее плечи, каждую веснушку, одну за одной, она не выдерживает и перестает притворяться сонной. Поворачивается к нему, обнимает, вдыхает знакомый запах, чувствует щекотные поцелуи на шее. Джинни смеется, притягивает Гарри к себе ближе, еще ближе, переплетает пальцы и смотрит сквозь их руки на свет. Солнце льется сквозь тонкую занавеску, Лондон гудит где-то вдалеке, и Джинни кажется, что в этом мире нет никого, кроме них. И еще солнца.

Женаты два года уже, три года со дня битвы, а Джинни кажется, что у них медовый месяц, растянутый по субботам на много месяцев вперед. Неторопливый утренний секс, поздний завтрак, долгие разговоры. Почему-то по утрам в выходные самые грустные новости кажутся чем-то незначительным, а мелочи, наоборот, приобретают особую важность. Вот и сегодня они еще раз обсуждают повышение Гермионы, новинки магазина Джорджа, обиду Джинни на тренера — в последнем матче ее оставили на скамейке запасных. Гарри шутливо пересказывает, как проходило последнее занятие по маскировке, а еще о том, как Рон едва не провалил экзамен по маггловедению, не справившись с поиском в Интернете.

Завтрак заканчивается, а разговоры — нет. Все-таки они слишком мало бывают вместе, думает Джинни. Конечно, ее тренировки и сборы, его Академия и учения... Только и остаются, кроме поздних усталых будней, теплые семейные субботы. И все-таки эта суббота — особенная, Джинни чувствует.

Из кухни они по длинной лестнице снова поднимаются в спальню. Гарри щекочет Джинни, прижимая к перилам, она хохочет и вырывается. За украденным поцелуем наблюдает Кричер и по-стариковски качает головой.

В спальне встрепанная Джинни падает на кровать, Гарри ложится рядом, опираясь на локоть, и серьезно смотрит на нее. Так серьезно, что у нее замирает сердце. Но Гарри быстро произносит:

— Джин, ты же помнишь тот день, да?

Конечно, Джинни помнит. И день, о котором он так часто говорит, и всех погибших — всех-всех поименно, даже тех, с другой стороны.

— Джин, как ты все-таки думаешь, там было что-то важное? Что я не досмотрел?

Она печально улыбается. Гарри вспомнил о думосборе, и Джинни опять придется извиняться. Но она не чувствует за собой вины.

— Не знаю, милый. Наверное, ничего такого. Что важного мог тебе передать Снейп? Он умирал и просто поделился с тобой памятью. Это все, что у него оставалось, — память.

— Да. Но мне все кажется, я что-то упустил. Что осталось там, в чаше, когда мы ушли?

— Не знаю, — повторяет Джинни и задумывается. Столько раз обсуждают одно и то же, выдвигают версии, а единственный, кто может помочь, — нарисованный Альбус — только указал на тайник с документами и ни разу не ответил на вопросы о Снейпе. Будто разочаровался в нем. А у Джинни с Гарри только и есть, что цепочка смутных подсмотренных образов — Лили в детстве, Джеймс и Сириус в поезде, Хогвартс, пророчество, плачущий Снейп и какие-то разговоры с директором. И, наконец, что-то про Каркарова. Гарри не успел досмотреть, что именно — Джинни вмешалась.

Гарри ложится на спину, закидывает руки за голову и закрывает глаза. Джинни смотрит на потолок и вспоминает, как в тот день, в час тишины, ей было страшно, одиноко и больно стоять около тела Фреда, как она заметила Гарри, и как бросилась искать его по всему замку, и как нашла в директорском кабинете. Гарри стоял посреди пыльной комнаты, полной опустевших портретов и какого-то отчаяния, погрузив лицо в чашу думосбора. Джинни подождала тогда несколько минут, притоптывая ногой в нетерпении. Гарри все не покидал воспоминаний, и она, не выдержав, потянула его за руку к себе. Гарри вынырнул, посмотрел мутным взглядом, не узнавая, Джинни всхлипнула и бросилась ему на шею. Гарри неловко обнял ее одной рукой, и они довольно долго простояли так, молча согревая друг друга. Джинни четко помнила пыль, резьбу на чаше, позолоченные рамки, серебристый блеск каких-то осколков на полу, запах пота Гарри и его колкую щетину, свою мятую мантию и бешеный стук сердца. Гарри был нужен ей, она выбрала его, она ждала его, она любила его больше всего на свете. Вечность спустя он все-таки потянул ее к выходу, и они почти бегом бросились по коридорам в Большой зал, оставляя в кабинете недосмотренные воспоминания и свои страхи.

Все закончилось так, как было предсказано. Едва светало, когда Гарри и Волдеморт встретились во дворе замка. Они медленно шли навстречу друг другу, присматриваясь и осторожничая, оставив за спинами рваные ряды соратников и друзей. Лорд крутил в руках Старшую палочку, Гарри стирал чужую кровь со щеки. Никто не спешил атаковать первым. Джинни кусала губы, мяла в руках и так грязный край мантии и думала только о том, что не может сейчас идти рядом с Гарри, что он опять один, без нее. Она прикрыла глаза от волнения и пропустила, когда же палочки вскинулись к бою, и шепот Гарри опередил на мгновение крик Волдеморта «Авада Кедавра!»

***

— Ты не спишь?

Джинни вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Гарри нежно смотрит на нее, она улыбается, берет его руку в свою и переплетает пальцы.

— Нет.

— Знаешь, я решил, что не пойду в аврорат после учебы.

Джинни облегченно выдыхает. Она никогда не признается ему, насколько это ее волнует.

— А куда пойдешь, милый?

— Кингсли зовет к себе. Ему нужен помощник.

— Политика?

— А почему бы и нет? Вдруг дослужусь до министра, — Гарри лукаво подмигивает. — Поддерживаешь?

— Всегда.

Джинни смотрит в его глаза и видит только любовь. И еще что-то красное. Наверное, это солнце.


End file.
